The Game
by Imagination Heaven
Summary: Blue wakes up in a room. She is in the Game. Tasked with killing a different player each morning she wakes, Blue will have to kill or be killed. Will she be able to beat everybody and win? Or will she be killed?


The Game

Blue's POV

I woke up on the cold hard floor. I was in an empty room, there was a door to exit so I walked over and tried to open it. I mean naturally, what would you do if there were nowhere else to go. I was freaking out. The room had 4 grey walls and no windows.

First try, the door didn't budge, the second try, the door still didn't budge. I started to panic. What kind of psychopathic maniac would lock me in a room? I looked around the room and noticed an ear piece and a recorder on the floor. Out of clues, I walked over to it and played the recording.

"Welcome to The Game. For the next week, you will be playing in a contest with 14 others. Every day, one person will be killed while another is eliminated through a voting system. On the last day, the remaining two contestants will fight for the prize of $100,000 dollars. Now, proceed out the door and sit on your assigned chair where more specific instructions will be given." A female voice said monotonously.

My eyes shot opened at the word 'killed'. Then, I realised there was elimination, but what does elimination mean? All I remember was going to sleep after finishing a school project, then, I woke up here.

I tried to open the door again and it opened. Inside, was a large central room, with 15 seats, each seat with a persons name on it. I walked over and sat on my seat, there were three others already seated. I saw the names on their seats as Green, Silver and Platinum.

I thought solemnly to myself. Why am I here? I need to escape. I looked around the room and realised there was no escape. All the doors were just leading to empty rooms where the rest of the people were in. So how did we get in here?

After about an hour of waiting, the room filled. I was sitting beside a petite blonde named Yellow and a boy that was wearing a white hat called Ruby. Both of them were staring at the floor. I guess I'm not the only one that appeared here without knowing why. I guess I'm also not the only one freaking out or scared. Suddenly, a green projection appeared in the center of the circle of seats.

"Welcome to the Game! As you have been briefed earlier, you will be fighting to get through this week. Each day, everyone will be given an assigned task to kill someone with a weapon that will be in the room you woke up in. Food will be provided in your seats daily at 9am, 1pm and 7pm and water will be under your chairs if you need it. At the end of each day, you are required to vote for someone. The person with the most votes will be eliminated. Now for the rules, after the first person is killed, no one is allowed to kill anyone else. Next up, no killing while the person is asleep. Finally, no one is allowed to be out of their rooms after 9pm. There is a clock to let you know the time. Break any of these rules will result in direct elimination. Now for basic needs, there will be a toilet in the rooms and a sleeping bag. Any questions?" The green projection with a man's head finished.

A boy called Red asked, "Why are we here?"

The green projection chuckled and replied, "You will find out if you win." Then he disappeared.

I sat still, than I saw people running to their rooms. Shit, I thought. The game already started. I am not going to be killed, not yet, not in here at least. I'm not ready. I ran into my room and shut the door. A piece of paper and a knife was on the table. The piece of paper read Emerald. I tried to recall who Emerald was. Too bad, I had no clue. I peeked out the door of my room, Silver was fighting with a boy with blonde hair and a scarf. I exited my room and went to find this Emerald I've been told to kill. It is kill or be killed.

I walked around the room cautiously, making sure no one was following me and going to attack me. I found Emerald's seat. I remembered he was a short boy with a weird shaped hair. He looked easy to beat. I mean he was small sized and short. I sneaked off to find him.

Suddenly, a boom sound was heard. Everyone that was fighting stopped and dropped their weapons.

A sound appeared out of nowhere. "Silver has killed Pearl. The killing of each other ends here. Silver has won immunity from being eliminated tonight."

I looked behind me to find a girl with a ponytail holding a baseball bat. Her name was White if I recalled correctly. She was going to kill me. Thank God Silver killed someone else in time. Pearl's neck was bleeding from the sleek cut of the paper knife. I saw a light glow on a body that I assume was Pearl's and the light disappeared and the body was gone.

I returned to my room and sat on the sleeping bag that mysteriously appeared. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. I'm not ready to die. I was exhausted and I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw the time as 2pm. My stomach growled and I walked to my seat where a hotdog bun had appeared. I picked it up and began to eat. The girl named Yellow was also eating. I decided to break the silence.

"Hello. My name is Blue." I said as I smiled at her.

"Yellow." She smiled back.

The conversation did not continue until we both finished our buns.

"Who are you going to vote for?" Yellow asked.

I froze. I haven't decided yet. I don't even know who is a threat and who's not. "Well, I don't know." I replied.

"Me too." Yellow said.

Her eyes looked puffy, like she had been crying. At that point, I didn't know what to do. I just hugged her. We were like that for a few minutes and then she broke the hug.

"Thanks." She whispered and she walked back to her room.

I continued to sit at my seat and stare at the wall. There was nothing to do but worry. Then, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Drink up. You can't die from dehydration." A boy said passing a water bottle to me.

I recognized him as Green. I nodded a sign of appreciation and took the water bottle from him.

"Come with me." He said.

I followed him to a boy's room. Inside, sat a boy named Red, Yellow and now Green and I were inside too.

"You must be Blue." Red said. "I called you all here is to form an alliance. We will not vote for each other at any elimination process and work together to vote someone out. Of course, if you are required to kill someone in this alliance, then so be it." He said firmly.

"I'm in favour." Green said. Yellow nodded and that left me. I nodded in agreement too. It is the only way to make it to the end and stay alive, that is my only goal. The rest of the day flew by. I was in my room sitting on the sleeping bag sighing. I have to get out of here, I have to win I thought.

Yellow came in a few hours later and whispered in my ear to vote for Emerald. She then left. Emerald… the boy I was supposed to kill. Suddenly, a sound was heard again, "All proceed to the main room for voting."

I exited the room and sat on my chair. I picked up the pen and paper that was on my chair. The green light was emitted again.

"Congratulations on surviving the first kill. Now, you are required to cast your vote and put it in this box in the center of the room. Please vote now." The green projection said.

I followed Yellow's instructions and voted for Emerald. After the whole group casted their votes the green light said, "Alright, Crystal has received 3 votes, Ruby has received 2 votes, Green has received 3 votes and Emerald has received 4 votes. Emerald, you are therefore, eliminated. Goodnight." The green projection faded.

A green light appeared over Emerald and just like Pearl, the light disappeared with Emerald. He looked like he was about to say something but he couldn't and he was transported away.

Dinner was just a piece of bread and luncheon meat. I grabbed it and a bottle of water and returned to my room. As I ate, I thought, I survived the first day, only six more to go. I soon fell asleep after eating.

When I woke, a piece of paper and a gun with 2 bullets was on the table. The knife from yesterday had disappeared. The piece of paper read 'White'. I recognized her as the girl who tried to kill me yesterday and immediately bolted to her room. I planned an ambush.

When White walked out of her room, I shot her. The other contestants were fighting with each other at that point. I dropped the gun and White dropped to the floor. Tears flowed down my eyes. I couldn't believe what I just did. I just killed someone.

The same sound appeared, "Blue has killed White. No more killing is to be observed and Blue is immune from elimination tonight."

I ran into Yellow's room at this point. She was just about to leave her room to find the person she was required to kill. All I could do was hug her again. I'm so scared. Before I knew it, it was time to vote. I was told to vote for Silver for tonight's elimination by Green.

The green projection did not appear but a sound was heard, "Green has received 4 votes, Silver has received 4 votes, Crystal has received 4 votes. The vote has come into a tie. Blue's vote will decide who is eliminated, that means Silver is eliminated."

A green light flashed over Silver who glared at me as he disappeared. I stayed at my seat for a while and Green told me to follow him. There have been new members of the alliance. They were Platinum, I remember from the first day and Diamond, a boy seen munching on his dinner.

The next day, before I left my room to kill, a voice was heard "Crystal has killed Black, no more killing to be observed. Crystal is immune from elimination tonight."

These people kill fast, I thought. Then again, all of us are fighting to survive. I walked out of my room and headed to my seat for breakfast.

I saw Crystal. She fell to the floor along with Black who had a knife lodged in his heart. She had the same reaction as me and was now being comforted by a boy with goggles on his head and I remember him as Gold.

I was told to vote for Sapphire that night, and so I did. She was eliminated of course. There were now 2 alliances in this house. We had 1 more member than the other at the voting round. She was seen crying as she disappeared. As I sat in my room that night, I realised that the game was halfway over.

The next morning, I woke up feeling like shit. The piece of paper in my room said Ruby, who is the boy I sit next too. The next thing I knew was that Gold has killed Diamond. That means 5 members left in our alliance.

I went to Yellow's room. I just sat there and didn't say anything. She was quiet too.

That night, the green projection screen appeared. "Congratulations, you have made it to the halfway mark of the Game. There will be a game changer tonight, which is an elimination challenge. All of you return to your rooms and solve the puzzle. If the door does not open, it means your puzzle is incomplete. The voice will tell you if you have been eliminated. Voting is now gone from the game. Immunity is gone."

Now that I think about it. The voice didn't announce Gold's safety. That could only mean immunity is gone. Everyone is fighting for their own survival now. The alliance is over.

Everyone darted to their rooms and started the puzzle. The puzzle was something so old like ancient relics. The puzzle pieces were barely visible so it was hard to put together. On my fourth attempt on opening the door, the door opened. Platinum, Green and Ruby were already outside. Soon, Yellow and Red emerged meaning that Gold was eliminated.

I have to win, that is the only thing running through my mind. I hugged Yellow tightly. I am scared.

Despite Gold killing Diamond, he was eliminated. No one is safe anymore.

The next day, I snuck up close to my prey, which was Crystal, but Green had already killed his just as I was about to do it. Ruby had been killed. 6 people left. The odds of winning decreased. Decreased, why? I stand no chance against Green or Red.

I remember Ruby as the boy who has never spoken a word to me. He seemed to only talk to Sapphire and we eliminated her. I also realised that none of us actually had done a genuine smile since we were here. We are scared.

That night, the elimination challenge was to identify the missing piece of the puzzle from millions of pieces. Not millions but maybe about a hundred. I escaped the room and Crystal, Platinum and Red were outside already, with Green relaxing at one corner, which meant Yellow had been eliminated.

I returned to my room and cried. I can't say I knew Yellow personally, but I can say she was a really sweet person. She had always been there for me in the game and never threw me aside. I cried myself to sleep, the second time here.

The next day, Red had killed Crystal. 4 of us left. Crystal was a threat to me, she seemed intelligent and could beat me in a mental game but Red is a bigger threat. The elimination task was to shoot a target successfully. I managed to hit the target on my second try. Green and Red were outside already, that meant Platinum had been eliminated.

I never said a word to Platinum, but she seemed like a nice person. It seemed she was hiding a ton of feelings behind that strong, expressionless mask. That night, the green projection appeared.

"Congratulations for making the final three. Tomorrow, your performance will be reviewed." That was all it said and it disappeaered.

I returned to my room. Tomorrow is the last day, I still am not sure how I am still surviving but I'm doing it.

When I woke up, nothing was there. That meant no killing. I stepped out and Green was sitting at his chair. Red came out soon after. The green projection came out of nowhere.

"Performance review: You all have killed one person but the person that has the worst performance is..."

My mind raced, I have the worst performance among all of them. I am going to be eliminated.

"Red."

I stared at him shocked. He smiled and a green light covered him as he disappeared. Only Green and myself are left. Suddenly, a gun appeared on my chair. I hesitated. Just as I picked it up and BANG.

…

…

…

Green had shot himself, smiling at me when I turned behind as he dropped to the floor. A green light enveloped both Green and I.

I woke up in my room. Not the room in the creepy place, but the room in the real world, in my house. I walked around the whole house. It was my house. Then, I heard the mailmen dump some mail into my mailbox. I took the mail hesitantly, not knowing if I was in a trap.

One of the mail had been titled "Blue". No other information other than my address was on it.

"Congratulations on winning the Game. $100,000 is currently in your bank account. Now the reason for you being in the game is picked based on a draw." That's all the mail said.

I had won. Is this real? I have to check.

I headed to the bank and checked my savings. It had increased from $20,000 dollars to $120,000 dollars.

I started to panic. I headed home and saw a stack of newspapers on the floor. The headline was titled "14 teenagers found dead after bodies were delivered in coffins to their houses." My eyes shot open. The names of the teenagers were exactly the ones I played the game with.

As I cried, I realised my name was not there, which meant that I was never apart of that game in terms of evidence. I looked at the date, it was wrong. It stated 23 August. I completed my school project on 22 August. I was never apart of the game. It was all a dream. I looked down and realised a scar on my leg. I did not have that "last night". Out of the blue, I remembered I got this scar by accident when I scratched my leg against the door on the first day. The Game is real…

Since then, I could only have nightmares of the Game. Greens smirk as he shot himself. Red's smile as the light enveloped him. Yellow's hugs, Platinum's face and Ruby's white hat. Each night, the ghosts come and haunt me.

People say I am crazy. I dropped out of school and stayed at home since the incident. I am stuck in eternal torture, and that's the reason why I'm here. The cool breeze blew my hair and I attached a heavy rock to myself. Good night.

ARTICLE: GIRL DROWNED IN OCEAN.

Would you like to play the Game?

**The End.**


End file.
